1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same, more particularly, to a high voltage metal-oxide semiconductor (HVMOS) transistor and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
High-voltage components are generally used in power circuits of flat panels or flash memory, having particular structures for sustaining high voltages, wherein the HVMOS transistors may function as switches and are broadly utilized in central processing unit (CPU) power supplies, power management systems, AC/DC converters, liquid crystal display (LCD) and plasma TV drivers, automobile electronic components, personal computer (PC) peripheral devices, small DC motor controllers, and other consumer electronic devices.
Generally, in an integrated fabricating process of a high-voltage semiconductor element and a low-voltage semiconductor element, the low-voltage semiconductor element is formed based on a replacement metal gate process. However, with the progress of semiconductor and the trend towards scaling down the size of the semiconductor devices nowadays, the process complexity is increased accordingly. Also, the quality and reliability of electronic devices are seriously affected. Therefore, there is an urgent need to integrate the process of conventional HVMOS and advanced metal gate technology, in order to meet the practical requirement.